Kitchen Kraze
by jackie-88-ac
Summary: What happens when you let Cagalli and Kira into the kitchen? Not a pretty sight...and their parents definitely don't think so either!Better than it sounds! [2part]
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! I'm back! Time for more FUNNNNN! - Anyway, let's get on with something else, shall we? First up, I'd like to thank all the people that reviewed on my first fic! THANK YOU! I appreciate it, and I gives me encouragement! So, thanks: The Dark Empress of Eternity, MXC - the show- rocks my socks, Mullenium Master, Bianca, LOL, and last but definitely not least, Azure. Thank you so much! This means a lot to me. Anyway, we should get on with the fic. I got this idea in Language Arts class and I started to jot ideas down, so hope you're satisfied with this fic!

This is a 2-part fic and this is the first part. Enjoy!

Kitchen Kraze

A knock on the door rang through Cagalli's empty house as she desperately flew to open it. Suddenly, she skidded to a halt and recalled what her mother has said to her earlier that morning. All the homework and projects from school had sent Cagalli into a dizzy, forgetting everything that happened in the early morning. She wasn't a morning person anyway. "Be sure to ask who it is before opening the door, and check who it is!" reminded Orah. Her sweet mother's voice had flickered briefly in Cagalli's mind and vanished.

"Who is it?" Cagalli's questioned the stranger. "It's me, Cagalli." She recognized the boyish voice of her older twin brother, Kira.

Cagalli peered through the peep-hole in the door, and her golden eyes landed on the familiar face of her brother. Taking a sigh of relief, she swung the door open and admitted her brother in.

"Looks like your taking mom's advice." Remarked the violet-eyed Kira. Cagalli stuck out her tongue at him and turned on her heel. The thirteen year old Hibiki twins walked through the silent house as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Mom said I could cook today." The blonde informed her brother, the brunette.

"Ohhhh nooooo! No, no, no! Not now, not ever! Last time mom let you in the kitchen, you practically blew the whole place up! Mom and dad yelled at us and we were grounded for a WHOLE MONTH!" Kira exclaimed, frantically waving his arms around both dramatically and sarcastically.

"You know, you'd make the lead role in the school play. You're always so dramatic. Don't worry, mom gave me permission this time." Cagalli reassured her brother and making him nervous at the same time. Mom let CAGALLI in the KITCHEN! Yeah right. He couldn't wait to report this lie towards their parents, Orah and Ulen Hibiki.

"Let's get started. Spaghetti and meatballs with tomato sauce would be quick and delicious." Decided the smiling Cagalli. She knew her older brother would give in and help her if anything DID happen to the kitchen.

"Oh boy." Thought Kira as he not only rolled up his sleeve, he rolled his eyes as well.

An hour later, Orah and Ulen came home from the science lab where they both worked as biologists.

"We're ho-…." Called Ulen as his voice faded out when he saw the kitchen, his eyes widened as big as saucers. His wife came around to see what he was staring at. She traced his sight path and widened her confused eyes ten times bigger than Ulen's. Her temper exploded and her husband had to restrain himself from strangling his kids.

There, standing in the black, smoky kitchen was Cagalli looking overwhelmed and Kira looking innocent and if saying, "It wasn't MEEE!"

"Kira and Cagalli Hibiki! What do you have to say for yourselves!" Roared Orah and her husband with bloody murder screaming in their eyes.

"Umm….dinner is served…?" Cagalli meekly replied.

Do you like it? Oh yeah, don't be offended if I got Kira's mom's name wrong. You can tell me what it is and I will correct it. Anyway, please review and make me happy like you did earlier! Thanks for reading it!

-Jackie


	2. Chapter 2

Wow...I didn't think that I would post this second part. This time, it's going to be more fun because it's my birthday! -hands out loot bags filled to the brim with Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny merchandise- . -sigh- I got my report card today and I'm extremely upset at what I got. My average is only frikin 84. Fuck. That bitch Kervin. I thank Ms. Krebs though; she's a really nice teacher. And Mr. Banfield. He's nice too. And all those other teachers, thanks. But that bitch Kervin must rot in hell. Seriously, I did lots of music stuff, yet she gave some guy 78, while he did NOTHING. (I'm serious) And here I am with a fatass 75 on my report card. Amanda, if you're reading this, I really need to thank you for talking to me and making me feel better. Then kick your smartass. I mean WTF? Your lowest is a fucking 80 something! I'm sorry for my rambling, but this is the best way to show people how pissed I truly am and to tell the whole frikin world what a whore Kervin is. Anyway, please read on, because it's time to torture Cagalli and Kira with their parents!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED or GSD.

Second and final chapter of Kitchen Kraze

"What's this disgusting moldy, slimy green blob under the oven!" Cagalli pulled out a large furry green ball from under the stove and looked at it with a shocked expression.

Kira turned around and eyed the blob with a violet orb.

"I don't know and also don't want to know." He said in a disgusted voice.

"Less chit-chat and more cleaning!" screamed their mother Via Hibiki from upstairs. Just a few hours before, the twins had totally blown up the kitchen from their attempt to cook. Just as the tomato exploded from over-heating in the small pot, their parents had arrived home, only to see their kitchen look like a nuclear bomb dropped on it.

Cagalli sighed and climbed up the small ladder to reach the ceiling. She held a damp rag with a little soap and scrubbed the ceiling free of hardening tomatoes and squishy meatballs. Kira looked up and suddenly a small drop of tomato sauce left the ceiling and decided to meet Kira's face. Cagalli couldn't help but laugh out loud and throw her reddish rag at him. Kira caught it with ease and started to rub off the red sauce on his face.

"Damn it," both Hibiki twins were in a bad mood because of the…let's say…troublesome

issue that they had on their hands. Ulen had been pushed to his most extreme consequences:

Number one, he would use their allowance to cover for the new appliances needed for the kitchen and renovation costs. This would be at least 6 months of no allowance. (A/N: thanks to raikendai for the idea!)

Number two: They were grounded for three months

Number three: Their maximum time for watching television was 45 minutes each day, and half and hour for time in the computer. (This doesn't include homework.)

Number four: their bedtime was now 11:30 for the time they were grounded.

Cagalli also felt a little guilty for bringing her brother into this but was too embarrassed to say so. She was planning to write a letter to him instead of talking to him face to face, but felt that he deserved a direct apology from her. He DID, help her through those hard math problems everyday and he did save her ass by being her scapegoat more than a few times. She summoned up her courage and finally spoke.

"Look, I'm sorry that I dragged you into this. I didn't mean it, really." She spoke with a little quiver in her soft voice. Suddenly, Kira dropped the mop and gave her a little hug. Cagalli widened her eyes, but felt comfortable in her brother's warm embrace.

"Ah… it's okay. It doesn't matter. I don't mind." He released her and gave her a warm smile. The smile that melted every girl's heart back at school. A small smile crept across her face and she felt a warm feeling sweep over her body. It felt good to have such a nice, caring brother, even though he was such a perky jerk sometimes. She felt lucky to have him as a close sibling.

"Thanks bro," Cagalli muttered.

"No problem. What are siblings for?...other than annoying the hell out of you, and….don't tell anybody that I did that,"

Kira felt the temperature drop a few degrees and received an ice-cold glare from his smirking sister.

"And I was going to spare you a beating tonight, but it seems you just ruined the mood. So be on the lookout for me, I'll be coming at you with the green blob that came from under the stove." She said with a hint of deadliness. Kira glared back at her.

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Try me,"

Cagalli picked up the lonely mop that was so rudely thrown aside, "Here, we'll have to finish cleaning the kitchen first."

She chucked the mop at him. He tried to catch it but fumbled it and the hard wooden handle slapped him across the face. He fell backwards into a bucket and got his ass stuck there. A perfect Kodak moment.

"Uh……my bad," she said innocently, and ran back upstairs, afraid of his payback.

END

Well, that concludes that end of Kitchen Kraze. I wasn't going to create a second part to it, because of the lack of reviews. But I ended up doing it anyway for the fun of it. The first one was fun to write, but this one really amused me. Anyway, I really think that this chapter sucked. I ended the last part too bluntly. And the first part was screwed up. God, I hate myself. People tell me that I shouldn't use God's name in vain, but I plead to God for forgiveness this time. Also, I want to tell you that there I'SNT a relationship between Cagalli and Kira in this ficlet. That hug thing was a BROTHER-SISTER thing, not a lover /crush kinda thing, if you know what I mean. Another reason I hate myself is that I seriously can't get over a 1000 words. REALLY. Every time that I try to go over 1000 words, I only get to the 900's. Like this one. I'm actually trying to get over a 1000 words using this pointless paragraph. Anyway, please review! As a birthday gift!

-Jackie

(ps: Hey! I got over a 1000 words! Yay!)


End file.
